Air Pressure
by professor lazyass
Summary: Still hung up over breaking up with Jade, Tori gets convinced by Trina to go to a party. A few events later, and Tori's in the hospital, her chance of living fifty-fifty, and Jade must face her past and fix her future. / Jori, Cade, Cori / Multi-chap
1. Chapter 1

**Air Pressure  
>Chapter One <strong>

Tori scowls, pulling her legs up tighter to her chest on her bed's magenta comforter. She tries to refrain from drawing little hearts in the margins of her essay, but fails and doodles them anyway. She feels like she's going to throw up;Tori's chest pangs and she throws the pen down, the little penguin (connected by a spring) bobbing side to side. Tori tucks her chin behind her knees as her nose rests atop, and gives a hearty sigh. She growls, and furiously wipes at her eyes, tears leaking and sliding down the sides of her cheeks. She sniffs loudly and falls back, mattress squeaking, and turns on her side, smiling bitterly at the framed picture of her and Jade.

She slams it face down, cringing at the loud bang that resounds across the room, echoing off the walls. Tori's stomach lurches as she glares at her alarm clock, and bile rises in her throat and _okay just no_—

Tori runs into her bathroom and slams the door, locks it, and hears a crash before glass breaks and she knows what happened.

_Stupid. _

**;;**

Tori curls up under her covers, squeezing her eyes shut. She shouldn't be this emotional about this. She's acting stupid. Tori frowns at herself—she's upset?—big whoop; what happened between her and Jade was… nothing. Those little _looks _and those _nights _and that _thing _that Jade does—did—, when she always knew what Tori was feeling, was _nothing. _It is now non-existent, barely there… but then how come Tori still smiles when she sees Jade?

There's a knock at her bedroom door, and Tori grumbles, throwing her pillow at the panel of oak—instantly regretting her choice as her head thumps on the hard mattress.

"Go away!"

She hears someone scoff—it's Trina—, and rolls her eyes, pulling her comforter back. The eldest Vega girl, self-proclaimed ruler of the world, barges in loudly, garbed in a tight metallic blue dress that stops short, silver stiletto heels, and bouts of makeup, giving the effect of a tacky shadowy eye that makes Trina look like a raccoon. Tori decides her sister can use the humiliation and doesn't comment. Trina storms forward, her lips pursed tightly together, and rips the duvet off of Tori. Tori whines and scrambles to grab it back, but Trina tips her over the edge of the bed, smirking down at her fuming little sister on the floor, waving sarcastically.

"Whoops!"

Tori grumbles, glares, and pulls her hair out of her mouth. She stands, shoulders hunched over, torturing herself by wearing Jade's forgotten black band t-shirt (that still smells wonderfully of vanilla and cigarettes—Tori refuses to wash it) and her own fuzzy penguin sweatpants. She crosses her arms and pouts as Trina rolls her heavily coated eyes—_again._

"Are you _still _hung up over breaking up with Jade?"

Tori's mouth falls open as she wonders how Trina knew about them, since she hadn't told anyone. Tori shakes her head to herself and sighs, not wanting to know her sister's antics. She looks back up and frowns, eyebrows pushed down angrily.

"No!" –She doesn't deny the fact that Trina claimed they were dating, but—well—_whatever. _Trina snorts, and blinks, raccoon eyes momentarily looking like miniature black holes. Tori shudders.

"Yeah, _okay_—anyways," Tori internally thanks God "I came in here because I need a ride. Dad and Mom are out on some stupid _date-night_" Trina raises both of her hands, two fingers up, and bends them down in mock quotation "thing, and Gage Jones—you know him, right, super-hot senior? Or are you like, a full-on lesbian now?—is throwing a party, and he's, like, _known _for throwing awesome parties."

Tori raises an eyebrow, "And how do _I _play into this?"

Trina looks at her incredulously, as if whatever the reason is, it's the most obvious thing in the world. "What part of '_awesome party_' do you not understand? There's going to be beer, duh, and I need a designated driver," Trina points to herself, "_this _beautiful being won't be getting into a car crash anytime soon—or, you know, getting arrested."

Tori sighs, "And why do I have to do this?"

"Because out of everyone I know you won't slip-up and drink, you damn tight-ass!"

Tori glares, "I'm not uptight!"

Trina rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time, "You don't even cuss, dude."

Tori heaves a great sigh, "Whatever," and waves her sister off "—just leave so I can get dressed."

As Trina walks out the door she mumbles something along the lines of, "Still can't believe you and _Jade West _of all people dated," and Tori still doesn't deny anything.

**;;**

Tori angrily jams the keys into Trina's car door and unlocks it, plopping in. She slams the door closed, silently fuming as she turns the sedan on and pulls it out of park. She's wearing light wash, distressed skinny jeans, those black knee high boots that Jade said she just _loves, _said person's black band t-shirt and a thin red jacket covering it. If you ask her, Tori will say that she was lazy, that she didn't even _want _to go this stupid party anyways, that she was dragged here by that stupid sister of hers—but in reality, she's nervous. Tori's never really been to a huge party like this that'll most likely have drugs and, since Trina confirmed it, alcohol for sure. And Jade's scent and the fact that she's worn the shirt before, kind of gives Tori comfort.

Trina hops in after grabbing her clutch, and the drive to the Jones household is quiet, what, with Tori scowling and Trina adding _even more makeup _to her lids, there's not a lot of room to talk. At a red light, Tori slows to a stop and drums her thumbs against the wheel, also making some beat-box noise through her lips. Trina glares at her through the corner of her eye and she stops. The light's turned green anyways.

Five minutes later Tori turns left and into Harlem Boulevard, a rather expensive street with stuck-up snobs for families. Music pulses down the street, and a bunch of teens are gathered around a house (obviously the location of the party), lights flaring from inside the house and through the windows. Toilet paper is carelessly lying around, atop bushes and in a few trees. The kids are holding classic red plastic cups, and Tori's stomach lurches when she pulls up, noticing a few bags with white powder being passed around.

"Trina—," her voice is strained as she attempts to parallel-park, "I don't think we should've come here, they've got—"

But Trina's already flitting out the door and Tori shakes as she turns off her sister's car. The keys fall in her lap, and Tori raises Jades t-shirt's collar to her nose and takes in a deep breath, before swallowing thickly and zipping up her red Super Mario Bros. jacket. She looks down and fiddles with the keys, stares at Luigi while Mario rides on Yoshi as Toad runs after everyone, her heart going a mile-a-minute, nerves wracking.

"_We can't do this, Tori—" _

Tori squeezes her eyes shut tight, teeth of the keys digging into her palm. The scent of vanilla and cigarettes is so much more apparent now.

_Tori purses her lips, lifts her hand, lets her fingers graze over the knuckles of Jade's right—the one that's holding the cigarette. _

"_Jade, you shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you."_

_Jade smirks, flicking her eyes up to chocolate brown ones, "So?—people do a lot of things all the time that hurt themselves. Like bungee jumping." _

_Tori scoffs, "That's a completely different concept."_

_Jade shrugs, and lets the cig fall to the ground, smashing it with the toe of her boot, "See? There. I stopped." _

_Jade leans over and kisses her maybe-kind-of-girlfriend on the nose, and a supple grin ghosts Tori's lips. _

"_Stop!_" Tori shrieks, head bobbing as her hands slam against the steering wheel harshly—she can't remember, because remembering hurts and Tori doesn't want to be in pain anymore. She stumbles out of the car, crisp nighttime Californian air hitting her like a brick. She presses the lock button on the keys and stuffs them in her back pocket, buttoning the flap with shaking fingers so no matter what, she won't lose them. Tori walks onto the lawn awkwardly, trying her best to avoid drunken teens. A boy that looks strangely like Sinjin throws up near a tall bush and the people around him cheer, raising red cups most likely filled with stolen, bitter beer.

Tori walks inside, rubbing her hands against the sides of her thighs, scoping out the packed living room for a familiar face, because Lord knows where Trina went. She swallows, a nervous sweat breaking out on her hairline and pushes up her sleeves. A few kids with bloodshot eyes and empty giggles bump into her, and Tori whimpers, heart clenching. She really wants Jade.

Tori walks through the crowd of tangled, dancing teens, and out the backdoor, finding herself in a relatively barren backyard; the only occupants a boy and a girl making out and some guy passed out with a foot dipped into the in-ground pool. Tori sighs and walks to the large platform-porch-thing beside the pool, heeled boots clunking on the steps. She slumps into a sunken cushioned lawn chair, resting her elbows on her knees, holding her forehead, hair tight between her fingers. _Jade, Jade, Jade_—a sob climbs up her throat and Tori's body lurches, dear God she's going to be sick.

Tori opens her mouth in desperation, eyes wide and staring at soaked wood. She eats up the sweet air as if she's never breathed before, and jumps when a slim hand lands between her shoulder blades.

"Tori."

The voice is velvet and all too familiar. Tears spring into Tori's eyes and she scoots over, allowing Jade room to sit down, head still in her hands. Jade doesn't, and instead stands in front of her, gently grasping her wrists. She pulls them away from her face, and Tori finally looks up, neck cramping. Jade's wearing a strapless black dress with a white belt at the waist and a ruffle skirt. Her usual combat boots are on above dark pantyhose. Tori frowns—anger flares in her chest—who the _hell _is Jade trying to impress?

Yet all anger fades away as Jade moves in closer, so as their foreheads touch. The smell of vanilla and cigarettes overpower Tori, and she nearly suffocates. Jade's lips graze her forehead, and then move down her tan nose, finally pausing at her lips. Tori leans forward as Jade rips away, and whines, eyes fluttering open quick enough to notice want in pale blue eyes before it disappears. Jade swallows, boots scuffing against the deck.

"You shouldn't be here, Tori," she murmurs. Tori purses her lips and starts playing with her sleeves, pulling loose strings.

"What do you mean?"

"These idiots are crazy," Jade raises an eyebrow as a disgusting, guttural moan is heard from the couple, now in the grass half-naked. Tori swallows.

"I'm here for Trina."

Jade rolls her eyes. She blinks, and Tori likes the fact that they don't look like black-holes, examines her long lashes before Tori swims in electric blue. She scowls as the West girl pulls out a pack of cigs and a lighter from her metallic clutch. Jade lights the cigarette and lifts it to her lips, taking a quick drag before rings puff out of her mouth, hand gracefully moving to the side.

"Ditch Trina, you know she'll get a ride."

Tori glares, "I can take care of myself, you know."

Jade pauses—"I know."

"I'm not a baby."

Jade ignores here, and focuses her attention on falling ash, "You need to go, I don't want to—"

"_What?_" Tori stands up, arms raised at her sides, fingers splayed out, and Jade whips her head back, "You _what, _Jade? You don't want anything that we had back; you want to throw it all away?"

"Tori, plea—"

"Shut up!" Tori shrills, arms now clamped down, fingers glued to her palm, "Just shut up, Jade! I'm fucking in love with you, but sometimes it seems _you _don't! You just… you just _used _me, and then just threw me away, like Cat said you did to her!"

Jade pales, eyes widening, "Tori, shut _up_—"

"I'm staying," Tori growls, "I'm staying and I'm going to get drunk and high as hell and I might just have sex with someone I don't know or maybe I'll go and get in trouble with cops, just so I can rub it your fucking face!"

Jade's voice is breathless, yet worried and threatening nonetheless, "You wouldn't dare."

Tori stomps down the steps and into the soggy grass, tossing back her hair as she looks over her shoulder.

"Watch me."

**;;**

The little bag feels like a ton of bricks. Tori's hands shake as the straw is passed to her, and she looks up, finding Jade staring at her from across the room, lips tight, and yet her eyes are brimming with concern. Tori takes in a deep breath and leans forward, settles her elbows on the table, and is about to put the straw up her nose when Jade's pale hand is holding her wrist in a vice-like grip. She vehemently rips Tori from the ruined-by-beer recliner, and the bag falls. Powder spills everywhere, and teens yell while few wolf-whistle as Jade drags Tori away, down the hallway, and into the bathroom.

She lets go of Tori, finally, throws her in the room, and slams the door shut, locking it. Tori scowls for the umpteenth time this night and settles herself on the rim of the claw footed bathtub, air around her (and Jade, but she tries not to notice her) is thickly scented with shampoo and bubblegum and beer, and now vanilla and cigarettes. She swallows, the various smells making her dizzy, and blinks, looking at a glaring Jade, who leans against the door. Tori straightens as Jade drums her fingers against the pale yellow-painted wood.

"So?"

Jade shrugs, "So what?"

"Why the hell did you bring me in here?"

Jade glares, "I wasn't just going to let you get high, and besides—I _know _you, Tori. You were freaking out and only I could see it."

Tori opens her mouth to retaliate, and yet falls short. Jade _is _right, Tori was freaking out. She felt like she was insane, snorting crack, she felt like she was letting herself and her mom and her dad and somehow even Jade down. She felt terrified, and Jade—as usual—came and saved her. But it's not like Tori will admit any of that. Instead, she fights fire with fire.

"You can't just tell me what to do Jade!"

Jade scrapes her fingernails against the door, angrily sliding her hands up. The terrible, ear-splitting scratch wracks against Tori's eardrums.

"Like _hell _I can't!"

Tori seethes and grips the rim of the bathtub harder, knuckles turning white. She shakily takes in a breath and tries to calmly say, "What the fuck, Jade? You've…," her heart hammers, "you've been weird lately."

The reply is lightning-fast—"No I haven't."

Tori sighs, slacking, "Jade, seriously. You were the one that—"

Tori gets cut off by Jade, who takes a long stride over and pushes up against her, attacking her lips with her own. Tori fears that she'll fall back into the tub, before Jade wraps her arms around her waist. Still lip-locked, Tori ignores that stupid voice in her head, screaming at her to stop, and instead presses herself against Jade, arching her back as her hands subconsciously slip under Jade's shirt, traveling up and down her smooth creamy back; Jade moans into the kiss as tongues waltz, and Tori tastes beer and chocolate, usually an un-tasteful combination that now seems delicious.

_The bed dips as Jade moves over and raises herself above Tori, unclothed, locking her elbows and settling her hands on either side of Tori's head. She ducks her head down and sucks on tan flesh, nibbling her way up Tori's neck and jaw. She pauses, their faces centimeters apart, and Tori gulps, starts blinking rapidly as noses bump and Jade's sweet breath heats her face. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" _

_Tori, slightly nervous (and yet still totally enthralled), nods, garbed in only bra and panties that have roses on them. Jade smiles, and moves her hands behind Tori's back, which is flat on the Wests' living room couch. She starts fumbling with the clasps as Tori gives her full command, eyes fluttering closed in bliss. She licks her lips as Jade moves the bra's straps down her shoulders, the clasp now unhooked. Tori wiggles, assisting Jade in getting the damned garment off, and for a fleeting second wonders why Jade is going so slow. It's almost as if she… cares. Cares that this is Tori's first time, and Tori had almost expected nothing like this… but it's really a pleasant surprise. _

Tori is thrown out of her reverie by cheers from the kids down the hallway, and she throws Jade off of her, simultaneously pushing herself back, and falls into the tub as Jade slams into the wall. Tori's head bangs against the porcelain, and Jade quickly rushes over, hand raised and fingers splayed out.

"Tori!"

Tori, her head pounding, struggles and moves until her hands clamp onto the rim. She grunts and pulls herself up, keys painful in her back pocket. She slips out of the tub and Jade takes a step back as Tori stumbles to the door, her voice desperate.

"Just _stop _Jade!" Tears erupt in her eyes, and for a split second she sees sparkly wetness fall down Jade's cheeks; Tori averts her gaze and continues, messing clumsily with the lock.

"_You're _the one who said we were over, that _you _couldn't handle it! So just stop—stop coming back when all you do is just, just leave again!"

Tori doesn't know half of what she's saying. Part of her brain wants it to be like the night last month, with soft caresses and gentle touches, while the other part wants to run away, run away from LA and Jade and just _everything. _Finally, just as Jade's hand grazes her back, Tori pushes the door open and throws herself into the hallway, jogs into the living room and grabs her drunk sister, running out of the house against all protest. She walks dutifully across the lawn and pushes Trina into the passenger side, walks into the road, and is about to get in as well when, unbeknownst to her, three drunk and/or high (it's hard to tell, for sure) boys in a sedan speed up in front of Tori, laughing. They finally notice her and hit the brakes a little too late, for when Jade freezes in the doorway and Trina screams, Tori turns, and the car hits her, full on.

Things are in slow motion as Tori falls. She smiles at the night sky, at the people already crowding around her, and at Jade, who pushes Trina out of the way and is at her side in an instant. She tightly grasps Tori's hands, and Tori thinks she's crying, whispering stuff that she can't exactly make out. The sounds are like hearing the TV from another room. Characters say things and there's an empty laugh track, before it switches it a Peppy-Cola commercial. Tori giggles as Jade sobs harder, and her fingers twitch, thankful that if she dies, the last thing she smells is vanilla and cigarettes while her right—or left?—leg erupts in fire, and the world gets veiled by black.

**;;**

**A/N: **So… hey. If you haven't heard already, my computer's down, and will be for a while. In the meantime, I'm using my parents' laptop, which is how I was able to write this (obviously). Anyways, I've had this idea in my head for a while, so I decided to write it. No updates next week because I'll be in Florida (you are jealous), both for this and Reversed (which I'm trying to write again, as I lost the nearly-done chapter when my comp screwed up), and, uh… yeah.

Review if you care.

About Jori.

And if you don't care about Jori then it's your loss and you certainly shall not be getting any leftover Easter candy.

(Just kidding I ate it all lol ~trollin'.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Air Pressure  
>Chapter Two<strong>

Time freezes as Jade lurches to a stop in the doorway. People yell as car brakes scream and Jade nearly doubles over, hair swinging over her shoulder as the driver's head busts through the glass window and the youngest Vega girl falls to the ground. Fragments from the window raining over Tori, Jade sprints as people crowd around her, and someone starts calling 911. Jade falls onto the greasy road, the scent of sweat and coppery blood (pooling around Tori's leg) heavy in the air; Jade's eyes widen as Tori blinks and smiles, tan fingers twitching in a pale hand's grip. Bile climbs up Jade's throat and she swallows, pushing it back down while tears spring in the corner of her eyes. Tori's eyes flutter before she finally closes them completely, and Jade shakes.

"No!"

The sounds of sirens swim in the air, going loosely through one of Jade's ears and out the other. She gasps and looks down at Tori's left leg, blood trailing from shards of glass embedded in her shin, and Jade hovers her free hand over Tori's leg, finally hearing the muffled groans of the drunk driver. Her head twitches as she moves her hand and grips onto the skirt of her dress, fingers cramping against layers of ruffles. A few teens are pulling small pieces of glass out of the driver's head, and Jade recognizes him as Gage Jones.

She squeezes Tori's hand one last time, before rising quickly, fists clenched at her sides. She trembles as anger gathers in her chest, mounding into heaps of unshed fire, though she doesn't move from Tori, and instead stares at Jones intently.

"_You,_" Her voice is calm—dangerously calm—and the other teens move in closer, lapping up the drama, knowing that shit's about to go down. Jones gulps and Jade breathes harshly out through her nostrils, watching him raise his hands in surrender.

"Dude, I'm sor—"

"_Shut. Up._" Voice still calm, Jade relishes in Gage's hisses of pain. She scoffs—in what, no one knows—and hurriedly turns back to Tori and drops down, muttering, "I don't have time for this," though she has no idea what to do. She turns her attention back to the half-Latina's leg. Jade isn't some fucking _doctor_, she doesn't know what she has to do, but she figures she knows more than any of these other idiots. She knows that if she pulls out the glass, Tori will just lose more blood than she already has, and Jade figures that she'll have to wait until the ambulance comes and let them do their job.

Jade's obsidian hair curtains her face as she leans over, heart clenching as she helplessly watches Tori's eyebrows quiver unconsciously in pain. She takes in a shaky breath and blinks, water clinging onto her eyelashes. Jade looks up and sniffs, finding a drunken Trina with tear tracks down her cheeks leaning over Tori's right; Jade growls as Trina gulps, and the older Vega asks, "Is she okay?"

Jade glares, spatting out, "What the hell do you _think_?" and looks back down, rubbing her thumb over Tori's knuckles as she chews her lip. Trina doesn't speak again, and falls silent, hand hovering over her sister's wrist though she never grasps it.

Five minutes (which feel like five hours) later the ambulance pulls up and quickly pulls out a gurney as someone goes to check out Gage. Jade nearly whimpers when they pick up Tori, ripping her away from her, and drop her (carelessly, in the West girl's eyes) onto the gurney. She's back at her side seconds later, Trina as well, and the EMT looks at the both of them questionably.

Trina chirps, "I'm her sister," and Jade gulps.

"I'm her—" Jade stops. She's Tori's _nothing_, she's nothing; she's _nothing. _The EMT growls—"Let's _go_!"—and Jade looks down Tori, about to painfully walk away when Trina cuts in.

"She's her cousin," Trina hurriedly says, and then says it again, "her… her cousin." Jade looks at Trina gratefully, before the EMTs quickly roll Tori into the ambulance, and Trina and Jade follow suit.

**;;**

Jade twirls her hair around her finger, catching a few purple strands with black, and taps her foot against the waiting room's carpet for the umpteenth time. She gulps, awkwardly sitting near the Vega family, who, besides Trina (which she figured out on her own accord), know nothing about her and Tori's brief… fling. She watches Trina snuggle closer to Mr. Vega, who rubs Mrs. Vega's arm, through her lashes, and rises to leave them alone. She walks out into the hallway, about to head to the vending machine even though she's not hungry at all, before there's a flash of red and Cat comes bouncing up, hair in a mess and garbed in pink pig pajamas. Jade's heart clenches as her best friend's doe eyes widen, filled with concern as the resident redhead fires off questions.

"What happened? Where's Tori? Is she okay? Is she _okay_? Oh my God—are you okay? I brought Mr. Snuffles!"

At this, Cat raises a giant peach-colored stuffed cat, familiar to Jade, which she knows is one of Cat's most prized possessions. Cat chews on her lip, eyebrows knitted together, and Jade smirks, thankful to have something to take Tori off of her mind.

Cat frowns, cocking her head, and holds Mr. Snuffles close to her chest, rubbing her nose against his, which Jade finds utterly adorable. Cat stops and slightly slouches over, resting her chin against the beloved cat.

"Do you think Tori will like him?"

And Jade finally gets it. Cat's the antidote to Tori, the deadly poison, the toxicity that won't leave her mind. Malice spreads inside of Jade, subtly covering up the good morals she has locked away. Cat's the answer. Adorable, little, vulnerable Cat has always been the answer. It's perfect, genius, really. Cat, though temporary as she will be, is useful, an important tactic in this love war. She's—

Jade's heart hammers, sweat licks at her palms as she begins chewing on her lip again. She berates herself. She'd do something physical, only if the witnesses were gone. She internally, mentally punches herself, knees her heart and slaps her brain. What the _fuck? _She's already used Cat—she's _always _used Cat—and Cat always comes back, being the loving, forgiving person she is. Jade swallows down the lump in her throat, beginning to lose herself in her thoughts. She used Cat before and hell if she'll use her again. She can't hurt innocent, beautiful Cat again—that'd _break _her, that'd destroy her best friend, and maybe Jade herself as well. And Jade hasn't even apologized yet for the first time, using Cat as some sex buddy, and then throwing her off to the side. _Suck it up, Cat_, she had said. _That was nothing; you're fine_, she said. It was nothing to _Jade_, and yet… it was _everything_ to Cat.

Jade's head swims. She has to make things right between her and Cat—between her and Tori as well. Maybe she should just leave the both of them alone. That's the best course of action, let them just… relish and appreciate each other like they could never get from her. Let them love each other shamelessly and proudly like Jade never could. Jade's frozen, strong, defiant persona falters, and for the first time in a while she feels vulnerable, exposed—like she has to cover herself up in order for no one to see that she actually cares about certain people.

She thinks she loves them both. Or maybe she loves neither of them. It's confusing and complicated and, just, _ugh. _Cat frowns and snaps her fingers in front of Jade's eyes, and Jade gasps; she blinks a few times.

"Jade," Cat asks, "Are you okay?"

And Jade hates herself. One minute, all she wants to do is see Tori: Make sure that she's fine, make sure that she isn't dying, that she isn't about to never wake up and never laugh or smile or sing or act or _anything _ever again. And on the flipside, all she wants to do is just forget about everything. Just go to Cat's house and eat cupcakes and watch Disney movies and then sneak out late like when they were twelve. Worry is a bitch, but so is nostalgia.

Jade's lost again, and it takes a second for her to remember that she's standing in the hallway of a hospital, that her recent kind-of-girlfriend is in surgery with a fifty-fifty chance of living, and that her older, less recent, kind-of-girlfriend is standing in front of her, holding a giant, stuffed cat with a top hat she's had since she was six, and that she has to choose between one or the other, or just leave and let them be—and Jade doesn't know what to do. Not one bit.

"Jade…?"

Cat steps forward, frowning, and takes Jade's hand with her own free one, that one that's not wrapped around her midsection with Mr. Snuffles under her grip. Jade gulps, and wants to flinch and entwine their fingers at the same time. She hates herself, but then again, she doesn't.

"Cat."

Her voice is needy, Jade just _needs_ someone—and Cat knows, dear God she _always _knows—but so does Tori.

"Cat…," Jade's voice cracks, "I—I can't leave…"

"I never said you should, Jade."

Jade's voice turns small and feeble, a certain type of her voice that only two people have ever known, said two obvious contenders. Jade takes in a shaky breath and runs a hand through her hair. God, does she want a smoke.

"But I kind of want to, too."

Cat sighs, and because she's fucking _Cat Valentine _she says the right thing as usual, "How about this," she proposes, "Why don't we stop at my house and we'll change, and then we'll come back and get food, and then we'll wait."

Jade gulps, "Just wait?"

Cat shrugs, feeling helpless herself, "Yeah. Just wait."

**;;**

"Here."

Jade stands in Cat's doorway, leaning against the wood as Cat strides forward. She holds out a pair of Jade's casualwear, a deep blue tee with the words _Cereal Killer _and a spoon printed white on the front, and some black Addias sweatpants, along with black undergarments dotted with miniature white roses. Jade takes the clothes in her hands, and catching her questioning look, Cat adds innocently—

"They're from last week. I was going to give them to you at school on Monday, but…," She trails off and looks down, and Jade nods, knowing Cat knows she understands anyways.

Jade quickly changes in Cat's purple bathroom, and when she steps out, she finds Cat pulling on a pink hoodie over her yellow shirt (the one with a Carebear on the front—Jade thinks it's Grumpy-bear-man, or whatever), wearing grey Addias pants as well. She slips into some tennies, and hands Jade a pair from the mess of stuffed animals Cat calls a closet. Jade takes the shoes silently and slips them on, before standing awkwardly on the plush carpet of Cat's pink, slightly cramped room.

She perks up as Cat takes a deep breath. The shorter girl takes a step forward, now only inches apart from Jade. She looks up, brown eyes staring into green, lips slightly parted. She opens her mouth as if to say something, but quickly snaps it shut and rips away. She hurries out of her bedroom wordlessly and down the stairs, Jade quickly following suit, confused as ever, but Jade's been confused a lot lately.

**;;**

Jade chugs down more of her coffee, drumming her fingers agaisnt her knee as Cat wiggles in her own uncomfortable chair, Mr. Snuffles tight against her chest. She sighs as Jade does, and the both of them perk up, finding the rest of the boys jogging up. Jade frowns as Beck doubles over, hands on his knees, Andre plops into the chair next to Cat, and Robbie falls flat on the floor, much to the staff's dismay. All three of them look at Cat and Jade accusingly, and the later innocently (_hah_) sips her coffee while the first hides slightly behind her "self-proclaimed" British cat.

"Why the _hell _didn't you tell us Tori was in the _hospital?_" Beck exclaims, still breathless, and the girls turn to Robbie, who raises an eyebrow (still splayed out on the floor), and then to Andre, who grunts disaprovingly and shakes his hair haughtily. Jade finally lowers her Sky Bucks cup, filled with plain black coffee, and rolls her tongue over her teeth. Honestly, in the midst of things, she hadn't thought of telling the guys about this at all, and she has a fleeting theory that Cat didn't either.

Jade straightens up. She sets the styrofoam cup on the end table beside her and lets the icy, bitch part of her personality (which, truthfully speaking, is in all actuality only about thirty-ish percent. But it's not like Jade'll let anyone know that) take over. She says bluntly, "I forgot," and Beck rolls his eyes before falling onto the carpet beside Robbie. Jade would've investigated this further, had she not be so stressed.

Andre sighs, "Well just tell us what happened," and Cat sits up as well, not knowing the complete story. Jade told her about it on the car ride to the Valentine household and back, but only breifly. Jade swallows, and subtly starts to pull the strings on her loose t-shirt.

"There was this party a few hours ago—" (and Jade really can't believe it _was _a few hours ago, as it feels like days) "—and Tori was there with Trina. Stuff happened. There was a car wreck. Here we are," Jade shrugs, "It's as simple as that." But it isn't just _that _and it's not simple. Jade looks around and gulps again while everyone continues to stare. She sighs and launches into a deeper, more detailed explination, sans the bathroom… and the pool… and the part where she was about to throw up.

And, though, they're confused at why Jade seems to care so much (not that they think she's so heartless as to not care that Tori could die, it's just that at some parts she seemed nearly _sick_)—even more so at why Jade is so involved—Cat, Andre, Beck, and Robbie beileve her, which Jade is thankful for.

There's a somber, solemn pause as everyone soaks the information, before Robbie chirps from the floor and Jade shifts in her seat, "Well what's up now?"

Jade clutches the fabric on her knees tightly, lips pursing as she stares at the floor, "Some idiot EMT pressed down onto her leg too hard for too long. The glass went down into her leg tissue and made the cuts turn into gashes. She's… she's in surgery now, with a fifty-fifty chance of living because she lost too much blood and the fucking _surgeons _are taking too much _fucking _time and—"

Jade shakes and her chest heaves as Cat cuts her off, gently placing her hand on the paler girl's wrist. Jade doesn't respond, and instead scowls at the carpet, ignoring the stunned silence as best as she can. It doesn't work well.

"Where are her parents and Trina?"

Jade doesn't really know who asked the question. Her fingers cramp, still gripping her pants, and she hears Cat's voice say, "Talking to the doctor."

Everything seems so far away. Cat's touch feels light as a feather and at the same time, heavy as a brick. A battle rages through Jade—_Tori or Cat, Tori or Cat_—and she squeezes her eyes tight, wanting everyone to disappear. She feels Cat's hand move over her arm and to her fingers, gently plucking them one by one off the sweaty fabric. Jade takes in a shaky breath before her eyes fly open, and she shoots up out of the chair as Cat's hand recoils. Everyone looks at her questionably, and Jade swallows, muttering, "Don't wait up," before running a hand through her hair and quickly walking away.

Jade hears Cat's gasp, hears her get up out of her chair and jog after her; hears the sound of her tennis shoes scuffing against the linoleum and her panting breaths. Jade stops, and feels Cat grip the back of her t-shirt as she nearly runs into her.

"Jade—," she says breathlessly, and Jade doesn't turn around.

"I want to be alone." Her voice is cold and sharp, though underneath Jade feels like she's about to break.

"I—Jade—Okay…"

Cat lets go of Jade's shirt, and Jade takes in a breath through her nose before walking towards the elevator, leaving Cat alone in the hallway and Tori alone in a hospital room. She slows to a stop in front of the elevator and presses the down button. The doors slide open with a quiet hum, and Jade steps in, feeling sluggish as she presses the 'One' button. She leans against the wall, exhales, and kicks the metal, relishing the pain in her heel.

"_Fuck._"

**;;**

**A/N: **So hey y'all~, here's the next chapter. I'm still not sure if this'll be Jori, Cade, or Cori. It depends on if it'll work with the plot and what you guys want. I'm still contemplating on if it will be Cat's POV next, and then eventually Tori's, so it alternates, or if it'll just be Jade's the whole way through. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, and you should review. Because every time someone reviews this story, a rainbow is made and a kitten is born. And everyone loves kittens. And rainbows.

—Professor Lazyass


	3. Chapter 3

**Air Pressure  
>Chapter Three<br>Cat's POV**

Cat stands in the middle of the hallway, the hand that was previously clutching Jade's shirt swinging limply at her side. Everything seems drowned out, like she's underwater or the world is far away. The chatter from the nurses at the reception desk is barely recognizable, the beeps of machines nearly nonexistent. Cat flinches, as if struck, when Jade walks into the elevator. A lump forms in her throat as tears form in her eyes, and Cat desperately tries to keep both at bay.

She whips her head to the floor, hair flying, and clenches her fists, nails digging into her palms enough to leave deep crescents. Cat glares at the tiled floor, at the blurs and smears of colors that is her reflection; she swallows and licks her lips. Her heart feels as if it's being pounded, molded by rough calloused fingers. She feels as if she's being attacked from all sides without defense, without a shield. She's sad. She's sad, and the little world filled with clouds and bunnies isn't cutting it anymore. Without her happiness, her oblivion, Cat has nothing to help her, to get her through things. She has nothing. She is nothing.

Cat squeaks, and forces her eyes shut, gulping again, taking a generous breath through her nose. She hates Jade. She hates her. She hates how she can just mess with Cat's heart, just play with it, just trick Cat with faux love and then move on. She hates how she's been Cat's friend since they were five and they met at kindergarten, how Jade knows all of her weakness and uses them against her, to attack her, to watch her squirm and cringe and beg. She hates how Jade kissed her in the eighth grade and how Cat fell in love with her then. She hates how Jade makes her feel, makes her _need _and _want_. She hates how Jade's touch affects her—a stroke of the hands, shoulders pressing together. She hates how dependent she is on Jade, how Jade always swoops in and saves her, makes her decisions. Cat hates a lot of things about Jade West, but she loves a lot of things about her too.

She loves Jade's smile. She loves the way her eyes lights up when she laughs, and the fact that it's Cat herself that makes her so happy. She loves Jade's pride, her talent, her determination. She loves her pale skin and her blue eyes; she loves the way Jade makes her heart swell. She loves Jade's acting, the way she throws herself into a production, a character, and becomes a completely different person, and her voice. God, does Cat love her voice.

It's an orchestra, a kaleidoscope of crescendos that always seems to reverberate off of the walls and hit Cat spot on. Cat loves the way Jade's voice sounds when she tells her _I love you, _the words tucked into the crooks of bare necks or an ear or a mouth—the notes are so pretty then, so beautiful. And a while ago, late at night against sweaty sheets Cat could almost see the sheet music mapped out across Jade's skin—she could almost touch it, trail her fingertips across the bars and listen to the melodies. But Jade tore away from her, silenced her music and left so someone else could listen, someone else that wasn't Cat.

And Cat misses the music that made her feel so alive. She misses the _I love you _and wishes she could get a glimpse of that sheet music again—just once, or twice, or three times—enough to keep her going. And then, Cat reasons, she'd like to see it again.

Cat strives for it, to hear a single note or maybe a whole song, whether it's soft and loving or loud and angry. Sometimes, Cat annoys Jade on purpose; not by much, just enough to taste what once was. To get to hear Jade's music again, to see the sheet music, though transparent it now is.

Back then, when the night was dwindling and the sky was brightening and Jade's arms were slung around Cat's waist and Cat's head was tucked under her chin and she could hear the paler girl's heartbeat, Cat thought that if she was blind, she'd still know Jade was beautiful; more beautiful than Cat could ever hope to be. Cat's too broken to be beautiful, though Jade isn't exactly put together either.

Cat doesn't know how long she's been standing here, looking at the floor and reminiscing and fighting back tears, but eventually Andre comes and checks on her, lightly brushing her shoulder to which Cat jumps at. Her head whips up and she inhales sharply through her nose, giving him a fake, shaky smile.

"H—hi, Andre."

"Cat?" he frowns, "Are you okay?" he looks up, peering around and down the hallway. "Did anything happen between you and Jade? Where is she?"

"She's fine," Cat answers forcefully, stuffing her hands into her hoodie pockets so she can ball them up into fists, "—absolutely fine_. I'm_ fine."

"Cat—"

Cat licks her lips, looking past Andre, and spots the door to the ladies room. "I've got to go," she mutters, and swerves around a confused Andre before pushing open the bathroom door.

The walls are badly in need of a new paint job. Large white patches are spread across the tan brick, and Cat sighs, turns, and presses her palms flat against the counter, elbows locked. Then, she hears a scuff of shoes; a shaky breath. A toilet flushes and someone stands, and then walks out from a stall on the far right as Cat watches them from the mirror. It's Trina, and she's looking as worse as ever.

Cat stares for a while longer as Trina walks up to the sink next to hers, completely unfazed and ignorant. She glances at Cat through the side of her eye and snaps "_What?_" Cat hurriedly gulps and looks away. Seconds later, water runs, and Cat hesitantly turns back, watching Trina splash her face. The redhead bites her lip and quickly moves over to the paper towel dispenser, pulling a few sheets out as the tap turns off. She walks back over and holds out the scratchy brown paper as Trina rises, giving the older girl a small smile and a nod.

"Here."

Trina blinks, and there's a pause before she takes them and dries her hands. She throws them away as Cat beams, and then leans against the wall, fishing for something in her pocket. Cat frowns, cocking her head slightly. "Tri—_Trina!_" she gasps as the oldest Vega pulls out a pack of cigarettes from her dress pocket and a hot pink lighter. She lifts the Marlboro box's lid and pulls one out, stuffing the square back in her pocket as she settles the smoke between her lips, lights it, and sighs, sucking in before exhaling. She raises an eyebrow at Cat, who's still perplexed and watches the smoke raise to the ceiling.

"Yes?"

Cat's head snaps back down, and she starts sputtering off random pieces of words, before finally yelling out Trina's name again. Trina rolls her eyes and takes another drag, shifting against the peeling brick. "What are you flipping out about? It's just a cigarette, geeze."

Cat squeaks, hands clenching into fists as if insulted, Jade long gone from her mind. "It is _not _just a cigarette!" Cat vigorously points at the said item, looking like she's trying to stab the air with her finger. "That—that's _bad _for you!"

Trina snorts, and inhales again, smoke coming out in little puffs this time. Cat groans, and snatches the drug away from Trina, defiantly throwing it on the ground and smashing it with her sneaker. "There," she smirks, and Trina rolls her eyes again, pulling out the Marlboro box again and shaking it in front of Cat, who groans.

"I have more, stupid."

"Ugh!"

Cat tries to steal the box as well, with no avail. She huffs and turns to the side, looking away with her arms crossed. "If you get lung cancer," she says, "don't tell me!"

"Okay then."

Cat huffs again, thoroughly annoyed, and looks at Trina. Despite being aggravating, something's… off about her. Her shoulders are slumped and her eyes are darker. Trina is Cat's friend, and Cat absolutely hates seeing her friends hurt. "Trina…" Her voice is softer, and she takes a step forward, putting a hand on Trina's arm as she smokes again, to which the tan girl flinches to.

"W—what?"

Cat frowns, coming even closer. Trina tries to get away, only to press against the wall. "Are you okay?" Cat asks, and Trina gulps and looks down, avoiding Cat's gaze.

"How the _fuck_ do you think I feel, Cat? My sister's in the hospital and it's my damn fault!" Trina's head snaps up, and she pushes Cat away, shaking.

"Trina, it wasn't—"

"_Shut up_! Just—shut up!"

Trina pushes herself off the wall, charging past Cat, who keeps her lips in a tight line, catching the distraught girl's wrist. "Wait."

"Fuck off, Ca—"

"You're sad." Cat says bluntly. Trina's breathing slows and she turns, looking over her shoulder, eyes wide.

"What?"

"You're sad," Cat repeats, taking a step closer to Trina, who tenses, keeping her eyes locked onto the stingy tiled floor. "and you think that this is all your fault. I don't like it when my friends are—"

"I'm not your—"

Before Trina can finish, Cat pulls her closer so their bodies mesh together and their faces are inches apart. Before she can reject, Cat kisses Trina. She kisses her, and she tastes like alcohol and it feels good. And Cat feels guilty, because she's using Trina, using her when she's vulnerable on a whim to wash away the presence of Jade, who's always, no matter what, in the back of her mind. To erase the sheet music and songs from her memory and replace them with different ones—better ones that don't remind her of a bitter past and broken friendship.

Cat is touching tan skin and kissing red lips, but all she feels is pale cheeks and a pink mouth. And she hates it. So she kisses Trina harder, but Trina pushes her away, and Cat stumbles back, hitting the sinks.

"What the hell, Cat?"

Cat swallows, eyebrows curving as she tries to come up with a lie. She's Cat. She's Cat Valentine and she's not as innocent or as pure or as thoughtful and kind as people think she is. "I wanted to cheer you up," she lies.

"Well it didn't work. Just leave me alone."

And there's something in Trina's voice that Cat can't make out. But it's raw and true and it makes Cat feel even worse than she already is. Trina leaves the bathroom and Cat lets her, turning to the mirror and slouching over, splaying her fingers out on the granite as she locks her elbows. She stares at herself, at her pale skin and the purple circles under her eyes. She's Cat Valentine. But she doesn't know who Cat Valentine is.

**A/N: **I apologize immensely for the _very _belated update. I had huge problems with my computer and then had to get a new one. Anyways, I'm back again. A lot of you wanted Jade's POV and I tried to write it, but decided against it. This isn't _just _about Jade. It's about Tori being conflicted, Jade's regrets, and Cat trying to find herself, along with some Trina drama. That being said, Cat'll be a little reckless, because she honestly doesn't know herself. Also, Tori will be waking up soon.

I feel that the transition from worrying about Trina to thinking about Jade (the kiss) was a little choppy, and I tried edited it but I'm still not all that happy with it. I hope its fine, and that I have lost too many readers. Review?


End file.
